Caramel Drizzle
|mane = |coat = |magic_aura = |relatives = Toffee Candy (sister) |cutie_mark = Wrapped caramel}} Caramel Drizzle is a female unicorn who works as a confectioner. Appearance Caramel's mane is chocolate-colored... literally just chocolate. Her mane is separated into three sections and she usually wears her mane into a bun with a pin stuck through it. A section of her mane is next to her face. Caramel's eyes are burnt sepia and her coat is a light tangelo color. Her cutie mark is a wrapped caramel candy. Personality Caramel is one that has always cared about appearances. She isn't the type of pony to say, "Oh, you're ugly so go get plastic surgery" and such, but she has always believed that appearances matter. Since she shares a shop with Salted Caramel, she's always trying to get customers so she uses her looks to try and get customers. She is sweet (no pun intended) and loving to her mother but rude to her sister. In her middle school years, she liked to tease her friends. Also, in school, her goal was to get straight A's and if her grade drops 0.01%, she'll freak out and cry. Caramel is terrible at sports and running (seriously, she ran half a lap in 8 minutes while the others ran 3 laps in 8 minutes). Caramel isn't the best around other ponies, which is why she seems "shy" and "awkward" to many ponies. She narrates everything she says and her voice sounds quiet. However, if she is determined on something, she will use her normal voice and probably even yell. She gets angry easily and hates annoying fillies. If they really do get on her nerves, she'll probably think something along the lines of, "OH MY CELESTIA, SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!", but being the pony that wants to please ponies, she'll say something nice. She's good at controlling her temper (kind of) but is pretty much writing down all the things to do to her enemies. Caramel believes that she has some sort of a problem. When she puts one hoof on the table, somehow, she sees an imaginary hoofprint and wants it to go away so she wipes the table. Then, that will leave an "imaginary stain," so she will wipe the other side of the table. But, that's not all, because she'll see an imaginary line in the middle of the two parts and she'll wipe that, and after, she'll see more imaginary lines and she's going to wipe the entire table. (I don't know if this is OCD so I'm just writing this.) Relationships Chocolate Fudge and Butter Scotch Chocolate Fudge is Caramel's mother. Caramel loves her dearly but is slightly annoyed when her mother says, "You're too young for blah blah blah" even though she is old enough. After getting a job, she writes letters home every day. Or, if she has break, she visits her mom and sometimes brings a gift. Butter Scotch is Caramel's father. He and Chocolate were divorced before Caramel was born. It is unknown if he is deceased or not. Caramel hoped that Butter was kind, but as it turns out, he was a jerk to Chocolate, so Caramel has no idea how they got married in the first place. Toffee Candy Toffee is Caramel's sister, and no, she isn't a filly. Toffee is 2 years younger than Caramel, and Toffee is pretty much a jerk no matter how kind Caramel is to her. They used to work at Starbits ((??? wth is that name)) as baristas and they fought. Constantly. Which pretty much scared the customers away so they both got fired. Salted Caramel Salty and Mel share a shop together because when Mel closed her mini-shop, she found a place to open her new shop, but Salty wanted the same place. They thought instead of fighting, they could share a shop together, which is why one side is Mel's sweets section, and the other is Salty's coffee shop side. Because Lightning hangs around their shop from time to time, Salty makes Cara jealous, which is why she basically hates her forever and so Cara writes down what she's planning to do to Salty. Golden Flash Golden Flash was Caramel's crush. According to one of Caramel's friends, he was a "piece of poop," so Caramel tried to avoid him. Spoiler: it didn't work. Golden and Caramel never dated but they became close friends. Trivia *Her nicknames are "Cara" and "Mel". Category:Lily's OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Characters